Coupled ski binding elements and ski brakes are generally provided in order to overcome disadvantages created during installation of a separate ski brake and separate binding elements. During insertion of the ski boot into the ski binding, the stepping plates, stepping cams or the like of both the ski brake and also the heel-release binding must be operated correctly, which often, however, results in difficulties because during the installation of the binding parts these must be mounted separately on the ski.
Thus, for example from German OS No. 25 32 736, published Feb. 2, 1977, a heel-release binding which is coupled with a ski brake has become known, in which the braking members are hingedly connected to a part of the heel-release binding, which part carries out a tilting movement, and is thus swivelled during release of the heel-release binding into its braking position.
Such a construction, however, has the important disadvantage that during a release of the front jaw of the ski binding the braking members are not operated and remain in the rest position, because the heel-release jaw is not opened.
To avoid this disadvantage it has become known from German OS No. 25 35 552, published Feb. 17, 1977, to couple a heel-release binding with a ski brake, which heel-release binding carries out during insertion of the ski boot into the ski binding both a tilting and also a longitudinal thrust movement. A guide plate is mounted for this purpose on the part of the automatically operated heel which carries out the longitudinal thrust and also the tilting movement, which guide plate releases during removal of the ski boot from the ski binding and during upward tilting of the ski binding part or during the longitudinal movement of the same a spring-loaded braking member. Such a construction, however, has the disadvantage that a heel-release binding which carries out a longitudinal thrust movement must be used, and that upon an adjustment of the ski binding to a different boot size, the guide plate must be newly adjusted.
Accordingly, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a heel-release binding having a ski brake coupled thereto, which can be manufactured in an economical manner and which at all times assures without limitation to certain types of heel-release bindings, that also during an opening of the front jaw the ski brake becomes effective.
The basic purpose of the invention is achieved by the ski brake having an operating element, which can be pressed down by the ski boot, and that the ski brake is connected to the heel-release binding through a support flange which closes the heel-release binding during a swivelling of the ski brake from the braking position into the downhill position.
Through this inventive construction it is made possible that the heel-release binding no longer requires a separate stepping plate or stepping cam, but is carried along and closed automatically during operation of the ski brake by the ski boot of the heel-release jaws. During an opening of the front jaw, however, it is made possible by the inventive construction of the support flange which is effective only during closing, that the ski brake swings into its braking position. It is hereby advantageous if the ski brake has at least one operating arm which is connected to the braking member, in the path of swing of which operating arm there lies a support flange which is provided on the heel-release binding.